You are my destiny
by Hard-candy-31
Summary: "No sé quien es él,pero se que existe"... Solo te pido "No mueras antes que yo..."


Creditos:

D. gray man no me pertenece, de ser así quizá pondría que Kanda no lo piensa dos veces y va a buscar a su Moyashi (omitanlo) es propiedad de la gran Katsura Hoshino.

XoXoXoXoX

Capitulo 1.

**Él y el corazón de un vagabundo.**

Mientras iba caminando, sus ojos contemplan los rústicos edificios cubiertos de nieve del pequeño pueblo donde vive desde hace un año aproximadamente.

Al llegar a la cafetería, una joven lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes, es un placer conocer a Leen Yang. Mi nombre es Carol Young y soy tu futura editora.-

Al decir esto, le extiende la mano.

El misterioso joven, corresponde al saludo y la invita a sentarse. Después toca el turno de presentarse, aunque ella parece conocerlo mejor que él mismo.

-El placer es mío, Young.-

Luego de charlar un poco, la editora queda encantada de la enigmática mirada de aquel chico con facha de vagabundo. Mismo que le hace preguntar, si de verdad es quien dice ser.

-Dime una cosa Leen, ¿Cuántos años tienes? Por que yo te miro y puedo asegurar que no pasas de los quince años, ¿en verdad eres un escritor amateur?-

-No soy un escritor amateur, ni me considero uno, solo quería que alguien leyera mi libro.-

Contesto con seriedad.

Al escuchar su respuesta, Carol deseó saber más sobre la persona que escribió el libro "_Utopía_". Y como la curiosidad es natural de una mujer, no se inhibió en su cuestionamiento.

-Ya veo, ¿Puedo al menos saber si te inspiraste en algo para hacer el libro?-

Su respuesta fue ambigua y misteriosa.

-En el libro mismo esta la respuesta a tu cuestionamiento, Carol.-

Cuando ya no podía aguantarse las ganas de hacerle otra pregunta, el timbre de su celular interrumpe la conversación.

Ella sale a contestarlo, en tanto el joven se queda sentado en la mesa dándole un rejo a su reloj. Rápidamente las miradas de las otras mujeres alrededor se centran en él, pero éste no se da por enterado. Unos minutos después, la editora regresa y nota la gran atención que levantado su acompañante, quizá estaban pensando en que son pareja, tuvieron una discusión y se marcho dejándoles el camino libre.

Carol sonríe entre sí. No es de todos los días tener bajo tu mando a un chico misterioso y de aspecto rudo que la haga de "novio" y encima sea inteligente. Aunque no es su gusto, no pudo darse este encuentro mejor de que ya es.

-Lamento la interrupción, era una llamada de mi jefe, explicándome sobre la sucesión de derechos para que sea publicado el libro, así como el pago inicial y el premio.-

Dijo, al tiempo en el que se dejaba caer en la silla.

Él guardo silencio y espero a que terminara.

Carol continuó explicándole.

-… En una editorial el "premio" es el "pago" al derecho de usar tu proyecto, lo cual pasa a ser propiedad de la editorial, de modo que ya no puedes publicarlo en otro lugar, mucho menos usar a los personajes de la historia, sino es con el permiso de esta, además esta "sucesión" de derechos solo es por cinco años. La mitad de las regalías se te darán hasta después del segundo año del libro, si tiene aceptación la propia editorial te pedirá una segunda parte (sí es que no es auto conclusiva o no se puede entrelazar a una segunda parte), ¿Hasta el momento, tienes alguna pregunta?-

-No.-

-Muy bien, para terminar solo me queda decir que "_Utopía_" es un libro muy interesante, y que bien puede ser un _hit_ en ventas. Bueno, eso es todo-

Agrega un poco enrojecida por el último comentario.

Una débil sonrisa de dibuja en el rostro del chico.

Al cabo de otra breve charla, los dos se despiden.

La mujer toma un taxi en el pabellón, mientras que él se va caminando rumbo al centro.

XoXoXoXoX

Una hora más tarde.

Su rutina diaria de cada día al llegar a casa, es ver a su anciana casera revisar el cuarto como cada fin de quincena.

La mujer de cincuenta y tantos años debe asegurarse de que la pequeña habitación tenga mantenimiento y por supuesto recibir la renta de cada mes.

El joven espero en la entrada hasta que ésta termino el examinar.

Complacida de que su inquilino mas antiguo continuara sus buenas costumbres, se retiraba.

-Me alegra que sigas teniendo los muebles originales, así como la pequeña cocina, noté que no sirve correctamente el calentador eléctrico, voy a llamar a mantenimiento para que lo arregle, por lo mientras tengo una habitación sin inquilinos, puedes ducharte allí si deseas.-

-Gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta.-

Dicho esto, le entrega el pago que correspondiente al presente mes.

Ella tomó el dinero y se encamino a la salida. Ambos se despidieron. Luego de que la mujer de edad avanzada se marchara, el muchacho prende la radio.

Al sonido de la música, va despojándose de la gruesa chaqueta marrón. Camina un poco hasta la cama, donde se deja caer boca arriba.

Lanza un suspiro.

Con la mirada en el techo, se queda absorto en sus pensamientos.

El ruido de una ventana quebrarse, lo devuelve a la realidad.

Al levantarse de la cama, nota que el viento ha retirado un poco las cortinas dejando ver la silueta de su vecina tratando de ahorcar a su marido.

Deben estar peleando de nuevo, medita. No es raro en ellos, agrega a la nota mental.

Se ha relajado lo suficiente, es hora de preparar la cena. Camina al cuarto contiguo, abre la nevera, saca de allí lo necesario para hacer algo rápido. A pesar de que el sonido de la música es un poco alto, él puede escuchar la risa de los niños afuera.

Cada palabra, cada risita, su llanto y sus gritos.

No puede resistirse y va a la ventana. Lo que ve, son las mismas imágenes que hay en su cabeza desde que los oye. No por nada es escritor, su imaginación vuela con los sonidos, mezclándose con las palabras.

Satisfecha su curiosidad, regresa a la cocina. Termina la cena, llevándose el resultado al cuarto.

De la bolsa de su saco, toma su celular. Le da un mordisco a su emparedado, mientras escribe un mensaje de texto.

Regresa a la cama. Nuevamente se recuesta sin quitarle la vista a la pantalla. Otra mordida y otra palabra. Así sustantivamente por lo largo de una hora.

XoXoXoXoX

Son dos vagabundos, a pesar de no tener un hogar fijo, se tienen el uno al otro.

El amor que se tienen no puede ser comparado con el cielo y sus estrellas.

Ambos van caminando rumbo a la pequeña pensión que les recomendaron unas calles atrás. El hombre de unos cuarenta años lleva una gran maleta en su mano derecha, en la otra va sosteniendo la mano de su pequeño hijo.

Su pequeño tesoro no tiene más de once años.

El camino es menos pesado cuando van contando chistes, y entre broma y broma, van perdiendo el rumbo. Pero eso no es importante.

Cuando al fin logran llegar a la pensión, tocan en la primera vivienda. Unos segundos después se abre la puerta, entonces aparece un joven.

-Buenas noches, lamento mucho la molestia, pero nos recomendaron este modesto sitio para pasar unos días, ¿Aún tiene un cuarto disponible?-

Le inquirió el hombre de aspecto desaliñado.

El chico escucha con atención su petición, cuando de pronto la figura de un pequeño niño de ojos avellana le roba el interés.

Fue un breve instante, sus miradas se cruzaron y de pronto, un sentimiento nació entre ambos.

De inmediato el chico desecho la idea, no desea involucrarse en algo peligroso, ni tiene intenciones de hacerla de niñera.

-Aquí no es el cuarto de la anciana que renta los cuartos, es en el segundo piso, tres cuatros a la derecha, ella les sabrá decir si tiene un sitio disponible.-

-Ya veo, lamento haberlo incomodado. Gracias, y espero que tenga buena noche, joven.-

Los vagabundos comenzaban a perderse entre la oscuridad del pasillo que lleva al piso de arriba, pero antes de que eso ocurriera, el muchacho dio un ultimo vistazo para ver si alcanzaba a ver al chiquillo de mirada color de abeja.

Sorprendentemente, él lo estaba esperando para regarle una sonrisa, después de haberle dado su agradecimiento, regreso a lado de su padre quien se encontraba esperando en las escaleras.

Cuando las dos siluetas se fueron perdiendo de su vista, el chico de cabellera oscura regreso a su hogar, con una evidente molestia por ser descubierto.

Apago la luz de su recamara y regreso al catre. Coloco a un lado su celular, en tanto la imagen de aquel misterioso pequeño continuaba flotando en su cabeza. Aunque desea olvidar lo ocurrido, no puede quitárselo de la mente, como sí algo estuviera llamándolo desde el interior. Cosa que nunca le había pasado, fuera quien fuera.

Estaba claro que su encuentro esta tejido con el hilo del destino. Así tenia que ser, él ahora se encuentra atrapado por una persona extraña que hace sentir cálido en su corazón.

Luego de tanto pesar, el chico cayo en un profundo sueño, quizá el único que ha tenido en los últimos cuatro años.

Pero un estruendo lo hace saltar del colchón.

Mira a todos lados para reconocer de donde viene el ruido. Entonces se oyen golpes en el techo.

Se coloca la chaqueta marrón, para luego asomarse por la ventana, después avanza hasta la salida.

Unas cuantas personas están aglomeradas en el patio, todos se preguntan que había ocurrido. El muchacho no tiene nada en su mente, solo saber que ha sido del chiquillo que acaba de conocer.

En medio del problema, alguien choca contra él. No alcanza a ver su rostro, sin embargo sí un extraño tatuaje en su brazo derecho. La persona desconocida se va corriendo sin que alguien más se haya percatado de su presencia allí.

La noche pasa rápidamente y sin ningún otro incidente, después de que la policía hace acto de presencia.

Ya en la mañana, todo se ve igual a cualquier otro día. El chico de origen japonés sale a despejarse un rato como cada mañana, pero a la salida es interceptado por un hombre uniformado. Este le interroga, tratando de resolver el enigma del caso.

Obviamente no consigue mucha información del inquilino, y se marcha.

Sin darse cuenta, se ha involucrado en un asunto que no es de su incumbencia, piensa el joven.

Y de nuevo al intentarse marcharse, a lo lejos la presencia de una mujer mayor muy parecida a su casera y hombre de aspecto rudo pero contradictoriamente amigable capta su atención. La respuesta se centra en que parece que van acompañado al pequeño de ojos color de abeja.

Haciéndose un poco el interesado en la calefacción de su cuarto, logra acercarse hasta donde se encuentran. La mujer habla con el oficial mientras el hombre grandote se queda con el chiquillo.

Ya un poco cerca, revisa el calentador de su casa, entretanto puede escuchar de lo que hablan.

-Me temo que alguien pueda hacerle algo a su hijo, la familia de donde proviene es muy rica e influyente, y no me quito de la cabeza que pudo ser alguien de la familia de _Noé_.-

Argumento la dama de edad avanzada.

-No podemos acusar a la familia directamente y menos si se tratan de un grupo de tres familias muy importantes en Inglaterra, Francia y otras partes de Europa, hasta no tener quien fue el causante de la desaparición.-

Le dijo con temor el Oficial.

Esta claro que el policía temblaba al nombrar a la dichosa familia _Noé_, y también que nunca se descubriría la verdad. Eso lo comprende la dama y no puede hacer nada más que proteger al niño, sin agregar nada a su declaración se retira. El hombre mayor tomo de la mano al abrumado pequeñito y los tres se alejan del sitio.

En tanto el joven con fingida resignación lo ve irse de sus manos, sin que pudiera impedir esa separación.

XoXoXoXoX

Dos días mas tarde, en una cafetería del centro.

-Leen, aquí tiene el dinero de su premio, en tres semanas le mandare por correo el primer libro que salga de la imprenta. Espero pronto reciba noticias de usted, ya que le augurio buena suerte.-

Comentó Carol.

Aunque intentará disimular el desanimo, la verdad es que le cuesta trabajo. Y se odia por eso, ya que nadie que no conociera le había hecho sentir tan deprimido, no desde el día que murieron sus padres.

-… Claro, aunque no es mi deseo continuar escribiendo, como dije anteriormente, solo busco que alguien lo lea, independientemente del éxito…-

Menciono desalentado.

Un sentimiento de culpa, agobio a la joven editora, por lo que se apresuro a darle indicaciones y a dejar lo más pronto al muchacho.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ya todo estaba dicho y los dos se despidieron. Pero antes de que la mujer aborde su transporte, es alcanzada por el chico.

-Espera Carol, hay algo que quiero decirte.-

Intrigada, Carol baja del taxi para escuchar lo que debe decirle.

-¿Pasa algo?-

Él de inmediato responde.

-… Mi nombre es Kanda Yuu, no Leen Yang, puedes llamarme Kanda.-

El corazón de la dama estuvo a punto de estallar, pensando que seria algo más personal, pero ya que le dijo sus intenciones, esta le contesto.

-… … Ah claro, Leen Yang es el "_Nick_" que usas como escritor, ah ya, comprendo… Es un gusto conocer tu verdadero nombre Kanda… Y lamento no quedarme más tiempo para charlar pero me están esperando para otras dos entrevistas.-

-Claro, solo era eso lo que tenía que decir, hasta luego.-

Ya que ahora si de verdad todo se ha despejado, Kanda da la media vuelta y se encamina con rumbo al centro.

La mujer se queda contemplándolo un poco, luego sube a su taxi. El vehículo avanza hasta perderse en el tráfico.

Continuará…

XoXoXoXoX

Notas: Buaaaa, Kanda regreso en el ...(spoiler!) Si se preguntan que lleva puesto es lo que trae en el capitulo 207. (Se ve tan sexy~ )

Ok, no... Solo me queda decir que este fanfic es de mis favoritos. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, (y entendido...)

Trataré de subir más seguido. Nos vemos en el otro capitulo, YAY! :D


End file.
